digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Havoc
As light shone through the clouds of the Digital World, a shroud of Darkness poured throught * A group of Koromon were playing by a lake. The shadows quickly alerted the Baby Leveled Digimon, causing one to tear up. The shroud reached the lake and turned the water a light black. From it, a Seadramon shot out calling out in anger. Its blue skin started tainting and turned a dark black. His eyes turned from watery blue to charcoal black. He roared and release a torrent of Water from his mouth. It struck the cliff that the Koromon were on and ruptured the ground causing a crack. As the Koromon plummeted towards the water, a streak of bllue light swept them up and reappeared in the sky. "You are tainted.... Your former self is gone and there is nothing but one choice" said the digimon holding up his right arm. "Shining V Force" called the digimon as a V shaped energy beam fired at the Seadramon. On its neck, the V blast struck and created an aura around the Seadramon. It began to disintergrate and eventually dispeced into trickles of digital energy. * "Was that necceasry UlforceVeedramon" said a heavy metal voice. "Depends on your view of life" said UlforceVeedramon. "I think you could have attempted to Purify him" said the Gallant Knight. "Gallantmon, the Purifictation is to be used on Digimon with true soul." said UlforceVeedramon. "The Seadramon race is generally on the side of evil. He would have eventually been our enemy" finished UlforceVeedramon. "You cannot judge the Future my friend" said Gallantmon turning towards the group of Koromon. He moved towards them, causing them to quiver. He placed his hand over them, followed by an orange glow. When he removed his hand, three Agumon stood. "Next time, you'll be able to fight on your own" said Gallantmon. "We are not bodyguards, we are Guardians" he continued turning away. He disappeared in a flash of red light followed by UlforceVeedramon's blue flash. * Standing high up in the mountains, a Halsemon was groaning in agony. His red fur began to turn black and his metal helmet turned a light shade of grey. The symbol of love on its helmet cracked in two. It let out a roar and began to destroy the landscape. "Stop it my friend" called a noble voice. Behind the tainted Halsemon, stood the Noble Shinobi Digimon Shurimon. "I tell you again, please stop Halsemon. As protector of this mountain I have to protect it" called Shurimon again. "Double Star" yelled Shurimon as he tossed the Shuriken on his back with extrme force. It speed towards Halsemon, only to be knocked away by Halsemon's Eagle Eye attack. The two attacks met, creating a cloud of thick smoke. Shurimon took advantage of the smoke and tossed three more Shuriken. All he heard was clanging metal as the Shurkien hit. The smoke lifted and he was shocked to see the shuriken stuck in Halsemon's helmet. He was roaring in pain and eventually fell to the ground with a thud. He began to disperce into data as Shurimon appeared next to his body. "Goodbye" he uttered with a light tone. * "There has been another sign of tainted Digimon is appearing." said a voice. "Who was it" said a female booming voice. "I believe it was Halsemon from Corron Mountain." said the voice. "What a shame, huh Duftmon" said the pink woman digimon stepping up. Category:Fan Fiction